The Guild 100 Fic Challenge (An Introduction to Love)
by PurrPurrMeow
Summary: I decided to do a 100 fan fics challenge and I chose The Guild. These are just little ideas I've taken from a fan fiction challenge I saw online and The Guild is one of the (if you want to call it a show because I will) shows I know the best.
1. Love

Hi, I'm Cyd Sherman. No, Cyd isn't short for anything, my parents are just crazy. I've been playing this game for the past couple of years called The Game. I have a close group of friends that have been through a lot of stuff. Love interests, battles with rival guilds, half of our members leaving. Actually, I don't know why I'm giving an introduction to my own weblog…anyway, like I said, love interests, the stunt guy, Fawkes, the leader of the rival guild, Zaboo… I was made guild leader by accident, and I think I did a pretty good job. Who am I kidding? It failed pretty hard. I helped make a viral video that made our guild member Bladezz internet famous. The video actually got us into a convention for The Game. I found out there that the creator of The Game was going to sell it off. The rest of my guild didn't seem to care but I took matters into my own hands and now I work for the company. The game is my entire life and I wouldn't be where I am today and I wouldn't have met such good people to share my life with. We still talk occasionally but eventually, the guild broke up and everyone went onto doing their own thing when the company finally decided that although they are still going to leave the game servers open, they will not be making any more expansions. Word around the watering hole..watering hole? How old am I?... is that we are making a brand new RPG! Maybe there is still a chance for the knights of Good!

~Love~

(What would have happened if Codex was actually happy to see Zaboo when he first showed up at her door)

"Hold on guys." I said into the mic, pressing the push to talk key when I heard a knock on my door. I walked into the front foyer, still thinking about where Zaboo could have gone, since he had been gone for almost two days. I opened my door, not really knowing who to expect. I didn't order anything, since I'm dirt poor. Of course, I would love some new parts for my computer, maybe one of those keyboards that lights up, or that mouse that flashes red when you catch aggro. I would also love a pizza, since I've been living off of Ramen noodles…Maybe I could scrounge up some cash to get one… I opened the door, thinking about what toppings I would put on that bad boy when I noticed the small Indian guy on my doorstep holding flowers.

"Cyd Sherman?" He asked, looking up.

"Yes?" I wondered more about who the flowers were from rather than the man standing on my doorstep. I assumed he was just the guy delivering the flowers. Wow, I wonder who sent them? I don't go out enough to meet anyone. Oh God, who knows my address? Do I have a secret admirer? Oh God, is it a stalker?

"These are for you." The Indian man spoke up, breaking my train of thought. "You're just as beautiful as you voice leads to believe in game."

In game? Who would be coming to my home from game…

"Zaboo?" I shrieked. I couldn't believe he was really standing there, right in front of me! I'll admit I was worried when he hadn't been online but if I had known he was going to be coming to my house…

"In the flesh. Haha flesh'd." He laughed, throwing in his trademark 'd, one of the best things about him. He handed the flowers to me and I invited him in.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, not really worried so much about how he had gotten my address, more happy to see him. There had been a lot of in game flirting and I'd been dying to see him for quite some time.

"Well, last week after you sent that wink face, I knew our love could no longer be kept apart."

I smiled, remembering when we had been talking about gold and he had offered to help me out.

"Mind if I hug you?" He asked, not one ounce of shyness in his voice. I smiled again, reaching my arms out to him. We embraced and I took in his scent, earthy mixed with a little bit of sweat. I wondered how he had gotten here… we pulled back and looked into each other's eyes. We slowly started moving towards each other like you see in cheesy romance movies and our lips touched. We pulled back again taking each other in when we suddenly smashed our lips together, kissing harder than before. I felt his hands intertwine in my hair. We started to slowly move backwards towards my couch where he gently lowered me down onto it. He slowly slipped my jeans off, still kissing me. Our lips broke for a few moments to take off each other's shirts but then we were right back at it. The sex was incredible, something I hadn't known I had been missing but amazed how I had gone so long without it. When he was finished, he rolled off of me, by this time, we had slid to the floor. He pulled two throw pillows off the couch for us and slid one under my head before propping his head on the other.

"Wow." Was all I could mumble, blushing slightly, not looking him in the eyes.

"You were pretty wow yourself, Codex."

I blushed again. "You were actually my first" I said, sheepishly, still not meeting his gaze.

"You were my first too. I lost my V- card to you…Haha card'd."

I chuckled, loosening up a little at his joke. I glanced over at him and he suddenly looked serious, thoughtful. He took my chin in his hand and stoked my cheek with his thumb.

"Codex…Cyd…I've been meaning to tell you this for two years but I always thought in game wasn't good enough. I knew I had to come here to meet you and tell you how I really feel. Cyd Sherman, I love you." I've loved you for the past two years. I've stayed up so many nights thinking of all the times you've healed me, all the times we've hunted for herbs, mined veins, and killed millions of Kobolds just to get the cloth for the armor set you were dying to have. I just needed to tell you so bad how I feel. I understand if you don't feel the same way, haha rejected'd, but I knew-"

He had stopped mid sentence, by my finger on his lips. I kissed him, softly, passionately and pulled back slowly, looking deeply into his eyes.

"Zaboo…I've been waiting such a long time to tell you that I love you too."

His face lit up like a Christmas tree and pulled me in for the deepest kiss I've ever had in my life.

"Haha love'd."


	2. Light

~Light~

(What if Codex had fallen down the stairs instead of the stuntman?)

I was just getting the rest of the boxes into my new apartment, with a little of Zaboo's help when I decided the fresh air would be nice. It would give me a chance to do a little sight seeing and maybe get to know a few of my neighbors. I left Zaboo, knowing that nothing truly bad could happen if he was left alone because his love for me was so strong that he would rather delete his max character than actually take anything from my apartment. I walked down the hall and upon noticing that all of the apartments looked the same that the only interesting thing I would find would most likely be downstairs. I remembered that right off the stairs was a nice looking park and I decided the weather was nice enough to just sit and relax for a little bit. As I turned the corner, I bumped into someone. I couldn't get a good look at their face because before I knew it, I was tumbling down the stairs head first. The last thing I heard was Zaboo yell my name and the next time I opened my eyes, I was in a hospital bed. When my eyes first fluttered open, all I saw was light. When they finally adjusted, I saw Zaboo, sitting on a chair next to my bed, his head resting next to my knee. His hand was holding mine. I moved my fingers slightly and his head shot up.

"Oh Codex, you're okay? I was so worried about you!"

"What happened?" I groaned, starting to realize how bad my head hurt.

"You fell down an entire flight of stairs, how are you feeling?"

I looked out the window noticing it was nearly dawn. I had been asleep since yesterday afternoon? And Zaboo had stayed with me the entire time?

"I feel okay, aside from my leg killing me." I replied, smiling weakly.

"Yeah, you broke your leg on the way down. The doctor said you may need someone to help take care of you and I stepped up to the plate to help nurse you back to health. Haha nursed'd." He said and yawned. I smiled again and squeezed his hand.

"At least I have a good excuse to spend all of my time on The Game now, right?"


End file.
